1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is the impressing and indenting of leather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has developed successive use of single hand held dies for hand manipulation for embossing leather belts and like strips of leather such procedure is slow and uneconomical and does not consistently or reliably provide even textures and edge effects. Machines for rapid handling of groups of letters have also not provided flexibility and precision of control of the formation of such letters in repetitive or successive formation of embossed letter patterns, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,690,910 and 3,655,940. The prior art simply has not successfully addressed itself to the specific requirements for consistently providing ornamental letters with sharply defined edges which are uniform for all letters of an array of embossed letters on a leather surface.